Invader Set
by IDesireIceSuckey
Summary: An IZ fic, A new invader comes to Earth and stuff happens. You should read it. Chapter 1 got no reviews and chpter 2 is now up.
1. A strange alliance

This is my crappy fic but I was bored and it was stuck in my mind so forgive me. But wait, I don't need your forgiveness! I don't care if you liked it or not! But if ya do like it, say so in a review or e-mail. I love E-Mail.  
  
  
  
Invader Set was in line to be assigned to a planet. She had received her SIR unit, Meat, and was approached by the almighty Tallest, Red and Purple.  
  
"The planet we're assigning you, Invader."  
  
"Set, my Tallest." She supplied.  
  
"Yes, the planet is Earth. You'll have to take it from the Invader that is already there though." She nodded in acknowledgement. "The Invader on Earth is Zim."  
  
"Zim!?" She narrowed her eyes. "I will GLADLY conquer Zim. I will wrench his pride from his filthy hands and make him watch as I conquer the planet he couldn't!" She laughed maniacally and Meat pulled the ship around.  
  
Later on Earth.  
  
Dib was happily watching Mysterious Mysteries when a bright light flooded the room. He went to the window to investigate but there was nothing but a stop sign. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door that startled him. He slowly opened the door to find a girl in a green dress, boots and gloves with green hair and skin that looked very familiar. Almost like.. Zim! It was another alien!  
  
"ALIEN! You've come to help Zim take Earth, haven't you!?" He screamed and she blinked.  
  
"You are mistaken, big headed Earth child. I am not here to help Zim. And I am not an alien. I do not know what you are talking about. Do you know where Zim lives?" She blinked and pulled her little stuffed moose closer to her. Inside the moose was Meat, her SIR.  
  
"What do you mean you aren't an alien? You just called me big headed Earth child. And my head is not big! And you have green skin and you don't have ears or a nose!"  
  
"And the Tallest said Earth creatures were stupid. I'll inform them that you people are smarter than you look." Hs esaid and pulled out a note pad.  
  
"No, no. It's just me and a few others." He corrected. She put the pad away.  
  
"So do you know where Zim lives?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, but why do you want Zim, Alien?" She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I'm here to destroy him." Dib smiled evilly. He could make an alliance with the new alien to defeat a common enemy.  
  
"Why do you hate Zim so much?" He probed further. "That's not for you to know, small worm child. Now, please tell me where Zim is?"  
  
"Wait! I hate him too! We could destroy him together!" She scoffed and dropped her professional manner.  
  
"Like I need your help, Earth thing. I am an Irkin invader! You are. well. not." Dib glared.  
  
"So!? I could be of use! Like a distraction or bait or something. I must have my victory!" he declared. Somehow a flag appeared behind him. "By the way, I'm Dib."  
  
"I guess you could be bait. Dib, was it? I suppose you could call me Set. Now, for the last time, lead me to Zim's house. We can talk on the way." He shut the door behind him.  
  
Set eyed the Earth boy suspiciously. If he knew she was an alien, he must know about the others; Zim, Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. She thought long and hard. She didn't know anything about these Earth creatures but for an Earth worm, in Set's opinion, Dib wasn't that bad. At least now she knew someone. 


	2. Skool, Pizza and the strangeness of the ...

This is the second chapter and I must say, I'm utterly disappointed in you all for not reviewing. I shake my head in disappointment. I hope you realize I am sad. Shame on you all. I shouldn't grace all you people with the second chapter of the only story that isn't humor that makes no sense but I will. You better enjoy it.  
  
  
  
Zim heard the doorbell ring. Gir was jumping around, being insane as usual. He decided it was best if he answered the door. He walked through his house and opened the front door to see his arch nemesis, Dib and a short green girl. He stared at them and then in an annoyed tone, the strange girl spoke to him.  
  
"No hello for your own dear sister, Zim?" Dib choked. So that was the connection she had with Zim. That would make it even easier to stop them from conquering Earth.  
  
"Set? What are YOU doing here? This is MY planet!" Zim yelled in outrage. She huffed loudly.  
  
"The tallest sent me to do the job you couldn't! So, either move out or I'll destroy you and take out my long thought out revenge."  
  
"NEVER!" He screamed and slammed the door. She seethed.  
  
"I'll get him. One of these days. I'll get him."  
  
"You could get him during Skool tomorrow." Dib said.  
  
"Yes! He will be off his guard. Tell me more about this Skool." Set said and Dib led her down the street. He thought how easy it would be to turn her in to the F.B.I and fulfill his life-long dream. But he would do that once she helped him get Zim and that time would come soon enough. They stopped outside of the Bloaty's Pizzas Hog restaurant and opened the door for Set. He mused to himself that he was taking the enemy out to dinner and laughed silently. Then he also wondered what she looked like without her disguise. He had seen Zim without his but he wondered if his sister looked any different. They sat down at a table and Dib ordered a pizza for them to share. When it arrived, carried to their table by a mindless pizza drone, she sniffed it and politely refused.  
  
"You don't eat?" Dib asked her.  
  
"I do but not. whatever this is." She poked the pizza.  
  
"Alright, your loss." He began eating the oily mass of cheese and sauce and Set began questioning him about Skool.  
  
"It's a place where you go to learn. Even though we don't learn that much."  
  
"Uh. huh. I'll be there tomorrow, until then, good-bye." She walked out of the restaurant and headed back to the ship, Meat following behind her. 


End file.
